


Not Nosy, Just Concerned

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jotaro takes an interest in Josuke's life and Josuke wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Nosy, Just Concerned

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [不是要八卦你](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203862) by [flighthowl98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flighthowl98/pseuds/flighthowl98)



"Josuke," Jotato says, not looking up from his newspaper, and Josuke waits for whatever important thing Jotaro has to say. Jotaro doesn't say anything he doesn't have to. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Josuke nearly drops the mug he's holding. "Uh, can you repeat that? I thought you said something weird about my love life and I know you wouldn't-"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend." After a moment of Josuke's stunned silence, Jotaro goes on. "At your age, you're in the prime of your romantic life and you should be taking advantage of that."

"Um, I'm sixteen..."

"I'm not saying go have sex." Josuke turns bright red as Jotaro continues. "You're at the age where you can enjoy the benefits of having a partner without bringing serious commitment or sex into the equation. Enjoy it, it won't last forever."

Josuke fumbles for a way to turn the conversation away from himself. "Were you dating when you were my age?"

"At sixteen I was an antisocial punk who hated the sound of screaming girls. Still do. You are well-adjusted, it's different. You actually might deserve your fans at school." Jotaro grumbles to himself. "I have no idea what the girls at my school saw in me."

Josuke's mother calls him in from the other room and Josuke is grateful for the excuse to end the conversation. Jotaro doesn't bring it up again that day.

* * *

"Your uncle's glaring at us, it's spooky..." says one of Josuke's female friends while they're chatting after school.

"Actually he's my nephew," Josuke corrects absently, before spotting Jotaro a ways off. He quickly catches up with him, leaving the girls behind. "What are you doing? Don't scare my classmates."

"I wasn't glaring. I was looking in their direction," Jotaro answers. "It isn't my fault they're skittish."

"I hate to break this to you, but it's always a little bit like glaring with you." Josuke sighs. "So what're you here for? Is it a Stand user?"

"No."

"Serial killer?"

"No."

"Mom asked you to get groceries?"

"That was Tuesday."

Josuke rubs his chin. "I can't think of any other reason you'd come out here... I mean, you know I don't need a walk home from school. Are you just bored?"

"I can't be interested in your life for any other reason than boredom?" Jotaro sounds almost offended, but it's clear to Josuke that he's joking.

"I didn't mean that, but there's nothing interesting about-" Josuke goes pale. "Please tell me you're not still thinking about that thing from yesterday."

Jotaro just smiles.

"Seriously?! We're not having this conversation," Josuke says, putting his face in his hands.

"The redhead is kind of cute-"

"Not having it! No!"

* * *

"I don't even know them that well," Josuke says, having that conversation an hour later. "I don't know how to hang out with girls and I don't have Koichi's crazy luck with women."

Jotaro raises an eyebrow. "He was kidnapped after his first date."

"I didn't say it was good luck. Anyway, I don't know where to start. It's... really nice of you to try and help out, but I don't know how good your advice is gonna be here...." Josuke fidgets with his shirt collar. "I mean, you're great at keeping your cool and beating up guys, but I can't picture you with-"

"I have a daughter," Jotaro says, almost snickering as Josuke bites his tongue. "But go on."

"Okay, ignore all that stuff I just said." Josuke sighs. "Look, I know I could date around and that'd be normal for guys my age, but I just don't really _want_ to. It seems like a lot of trouble and I'm happy just hanging out with my regular friends. If I meet someone I like, that'll happen, but I don't want to go looking for it right now."

"You should have said so." Jotaro picks up his newspaper and starts to read.

Josuke waits. "...That's it?" he asks, after a long pause.

"That's it."

Josuke rubs the back of his head. "Huh. That was easy."


End file.
